


count me moonstruck

by samugiiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pre-Relationship, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samugiiri/pseuds/samugiiri
Summary: Ah, fuck his fast beating heart.Fuck his mind for conjuring thoughts of early mornings with Sakusa, both still drowsed in sleep as they prepare breakfast together and sharing soft kis—My heart isn’t beating faster, my heart isn’t beating faster. I swear it isn’t, get ahold of yourself.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	count me moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuatsu Fluff Week  
> Day 1 - Tier 1, Tier 2, Tier 3
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

Atsumu could not have picked a better time to realize his feelings. He curses at himself as he mentally scolds himself for his thoughts and his heart. He can even hear the Osamu voice in his head calling him an idiot.

Okay, so maybe he was in denial. His brother had pointed out Atsumu’s excessive staring towards the spiker and the way that all the setter talks about when he visits the shop is  _ Omi-kun this and Omi-kun that.  _

And now, here he is internally screaming about his feelings for the man beside him. To make it even worse, he realized it when they were  _ washing and drying their dishes _ that they just used for dinner.

It took a while for Sakusa to warm up to him and the team, but eventually they became friends. It got the point where they even have weekly dinners together. It was nice and fulfilling for Atsumu. Normally on Sundays, he’d just laze around at his apartment and not do anything. But now, he has dinners with Sakusa to look forward to.

After their dinner, it’s their routine to fix up after themselves together. So what’s so different about  _ right now _ that caused him to spiral in his emotions? Why is it only now that Atsumu sees how domestic they currently look?

Ah, fuck his fast beating heart.

Fuck his mind for conjuring thoughts of early mornings with Sakusa, both still drowsed in sleep as they prepare breakfast together and sharing soft kis—

_ My heart isn’t beating faster, my heart isn’t beating faster. I swear it isn’t, get ahold of yourself. _

He shakes his head as Sakusa passes him a glass to dry, the raven raises an eyebrow at him as if questioning what the hell was that. He just shyly smiles at him, avoiding the onyx eyes questioningly boring into him before he shrugs and continues washing.

Once they finish, they both head to the living room to lounge on the couch. As Sakusa goes on netflix and scrolls through the catalog, Atsumu sits on the opposite end of the couch as he buries himself in his thoughts.

What does he do about his feelings? He, for sure, can't let the other man know about it. There’s no way Sakusa has feelings for him, he barely even tolerates him! 

Who would even like someone like  _ himself  _ anyways?

He’s startled out of his thoughts when he feels something warm on his cheek as a thumb wipes the brimming tears on his eyes. He slowly turns his head and blinks. There in all his glory is Sakusa Kiyoomi, known to be averse to touch, right in front of his face and stroking his cheek with his bare hand.

Shit, shit,  _ shit. _

“Miya?” Sakusa calls out tentatively, voice just above a whisper. Speaking as if the blonde could break anytime, and honestly, it might be true at this point. Atsumu can feel himself panicking again because the hand on his cheek feels so  _ fond _ and  _ soft _ that his thoughts are in disarray. 

When the raven sees this, his eyes widen a bit before pulling Atsumu into a warm embrace, shushing him as he tries to calm the setter down.

And Atsumu— he malfunctions.

He feels his face go red and heat go to his cheeks as he starts sputtering and stuttering, attempting to push himself away, but he only gets pulled in tighter.

“O-omi, ya d-don’t have ta do t-this— I’m a mess a-and I might g-get tears and snot on y-ya.” He rushes out, cursing at himself for the thousandth time tonight. His tears are full on falling now, overwhelmed by everything that’s going on physically and mentally.

He wants to enjoy this moment, the way Sakusa hugs him as if it would hurt him to let go. But, it’s hard when unwanted thoughts keep attacking him and protesting against all the thoughts like  _ Sakusa likes you back _ or  _ Sakusa doesn’t hate you. _

If this is some sort of cruel joke or some fantasy dream, Atsumu just wants to leave or wake up. He can’t handle this; his poor  _ heart  _ can’t handle this. This is too much for him.

But instead of any of those, Atsumu feels a kiss press on his head, followed by soft shushes and he can feel himself start relaxing as his overwhelming thoughts stop harassing him. His sobs slowly turn into soft sniffles as he leans into the hand that’s stroking his hair.

“Are you okay now?” Sakusa asks, tilting his head slightly down to see Atsumu. The blonde doesn’t find the voice to speak yet so he just buries his head into the crook of the younger’s neck and nods. For the nth time tonight, Atsumu finds himself scrambling to get away as he realizes what he just did, but then Sakusa pulls him back  _ again. _

This  _ really  _ has to be some sort of dream or fantasy he came up in his head.

He hears Sakusa sighs, “Stop trying to pull away, it’s fine,  _ I’m _ fine.” As the words run through his mind and actually process, he finally,  _ finally, _ relaxes for real this time, letting himself enjoy this while it lasts. He clears his throat and whispers, “ ‘m sorry..”

The raven shakes his head and huffs, “Tell me what’s wrong. You’ve been out of it since we washed and dried the dishes.” He feels fingers card through his hair while massaging his scalp, coaxing him to relax. Yet, Atsumu freezes because how the  _ fuck _ will he tell Sakusa that  _ oh, I just realized I like you. _

But then, when he thinks about it, it’s not like Sakusa to do this with anyone. Did he deem Atsumu okay and worthy enough to allow him to touch him? Is there actually a chance that Sakusa  _ could _ like him back? 

He’s so deep into thought that he doesn’t realize his chin is being lifted so that his eyes meet Sakusa’s. His breath hitches at the beautiful sight in front of him, the moonlight in the window only making the other look more like a God than he already does.

But Atsumu  _ knows _ that he won’t be able to lie to Sakusa, not when the spiker is looking at him like  _ that. _ So, he takes a deep breath and prepares himself to be pushed away afterwards, accepting his fate.

“Ya wanna know? Ya sure?” Sakusa nods his head, still not averting his gaze and hand moving to stay on his cheek.

“I like ya, that’s it. If ya want me ta leave t-then I understand but—”

Then suddenly, there’s a soft pair of lips pressed against his chapped ones. His eyes widen in shock, frozen in place, mind in overdrive that he doesn’t move to kiss back. When Sakusa pulls away, he sees a frown form and before the other can voice out an apology, Atsumu gets his shit together and pulls him back in.

The kiss is a confession, an  _ admission  _ to their feelings. It is  _ acceptance _ of each other’s feelings and their own. It isn’t rushed, it isn’t needy; it’s just a kiss where they bask in each other’s feelings for one another. A kiss with  _ so much  _ meaning.

When they pull apart, their pupils are blown accompanied by soft pants, and their eyes are filled with love. Atsumu is the first one to break a smile, shortly followed by Sakusa.

“So.. I take it that ya like me back?” Atsumu giggles while Sakusa rolls his eyes in mock annoyance. However, the raven releases a small chuckle himself. 

“I don’t know,  _ do I? _ ”

“Omi!”

“Yes, yes, I do like you. Now hug me.”

And who is for Atsumu to  _ deny  _ such a request. He immediately falls into Sakusa’s waiting arms and snuggles into him. He smiles when he feels the raven bury his head in his hair while guiding the blonde’s head to his neck once again.

This feels amazing, he feels like he won the Olympics. Actually, this feeling is probably even better—  _ being in Sakusa Kiyoomi’s arms. _

“Hey,” Atsumu murmurs, sleep creeping onto him. He hears the other hum and continues before he falls asleep in this comfortable warmth. “We,” Atsumu pauses to yawn, “need to talk.. about this…” The setter’s eyes slowly close, eyelids feeling heavy after this emotional chaos.

“We will. Just close your eyes and rest first, Atsumu.” Sakusa whispers, adjusting their position so that the spiker is lying down on the couch while placing the setter to lay on his chest, head still buried in the former’s neck.

Atsumu, eyes too heavy and head feeling like mush from being in Sakusa’s arms, just nods sleepily and hums, only able to slur a few last words.

“Bett’r… here when… wake up,” with that, he falls asleep. Sakusa smiles at the man asleep on his chest, sleeping soundly. He’s glad that things went well, happy that their small miscommunication didn’t lead to any problems and that it didn’t prolong.

As he watches the boy on his chest snuggle closer to him, he falls a little more. As he remembers the words  _ I like ya,  _ he falls a little more. As he remembers their shared kiss, Sakusa is sure that he’s in too deep already.

And you know, he’s fine with that.

They’ll talk it out soon, but right now, he’s content with what he has. If Atsumu isn’t ready for a relationship, then he’ll wait. If Atsumu wants to be courted properly, then so be it.

He’s there to love Atsumu no matter what, nothing will change that.

Atsumu  _ is  _ love— he’s the human embodiment of it. So, he’ll only give back that love except he’ll give ten folds more worth of love. After all, it’s what the man deserves and Sakusa is willing to give.

Just being able to hold Atsumu in his arms like this is a  _ blessing  _ itself.

And if he hugs Atsumu tighter and whispers sweet nothings into the blonde’s ear as he sleeps, then no one has to know. Because it’s all meant for Atsumu anyways, _ and him only. _

**Author's Note:**

> this whole week gonna be a challenge since im an angst writer HAHA
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy my attempt at fluff and my entry for day 1 of skts fluff week. there'll be a lot of fluff coming from me this week, enjoy it while it lasts. also it's the 14th already for me so that's why i published my entry already :)
> 
> thanks jo for beta reading this even if we both need sleep <3
> 
> follow me on twitter [@tsumega](https://twitter.com/tsumega)  
> follow me on insta [@rinsmiya](https://www.instagram.com/rinsmiya/)  
> invade my curiouscat if ya want [samugiiri](https://curiouscat.qa/samugiiri)


End file.
